The basic objective for fuel metering in most gasoline engine applications is to track the amount of air in the cylinder with a predefined stoichiometric ratio. Therefore, precise air charge assessment is a critical precondition for any viable open loop fuel control policy in such engine applications. As the air charge cannot be measured directly its assessment, in one way or another, depends on sensing information involving a pressure sensor for the intake manifold, a mass air flow sensor upstream of the throttle plate, or both. The choice of a particular sensor configuration reflects a compromise between ultimate system cost and minimum performance requirements. Currently, high cost solutions involving both sensors are found in markets with stringent emission standards while low cost solutions, mostly involving just a pressure sensor, are targeting less demanding developing markets.
Speed-density methods of computing the mass airflow at the engine intake are known in the art. However, employing the speed-density methods in conjunction with more complex engine applications such as cam-phasing and/or variable valve lift capability has not been practical or economically feasible.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for providing a low cost air charge estimator without the use of a mass air flow sensor that provides cylinder air estimation to satisfy developing market needs.